femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Visions, Part 2
|season=1 |number=14 |image=File:Visions title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=August 5, 2011 |writer=Stanton Carlisle |director=Mark A. Altman |previous=Visions, Part 1 |next=16 Minutes of Fame }}"Visions, Part 2" is the fourteenth and final episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Phony mentalist Foster Prentiss uses his newfound psychic skills and the help of his deceitful assistant Jessica to blackmail two lovely femme fatales. But when Lilith appears and reveals Foster's own dark background, the women team up to provide him with some painful payback. Synopsis Notes * This episode includes clips from the episodes Bad Medicine and Girls Gone Dead. Quotes :Foster Prentiss: Firstly, of course, I would like to apologize for keeping you waiting so long. But I bet you're wondering what you're both doing here, right? :Violet MacReady: No kidding, Sherlock. :Foster: Well...you do have a temper on you, don't you? See, I invited you both here to give you a chance to move on with the rest of your life. :Tiffany: I'm so gone. to leave :Jessica: Shut up and listen. :Foster: Yeah, I think you should listen to her. Or, of course, I could just call the authorities and tell them about Jay Roma. :Tiffany: Who? :Jessica: Don't be coy, darling. The world may not miss a smut peddler like that, but it still won't get you off with the cops. to Violet And you, Violet. You're not as sweet and innocent as you look, are you? :Foster: Ooh, someone messed with the wrong nurse. Eh, chica? :Violet: How do you know all this? :Foster: Because I'm the Amazing Mysterium! And I know all. :Violet: What do you want with us, Mr. Amazing? :Foster: What do I want? What could I possibly want? What could I want? How about...money! That's exactly what I want. :Violet: Well, you better take another look into your crystal ball, because I'm not an ATM. I'm broke. :Tiffany: And I'm still trying to pay off my student loans. :Violet: So you've got the wrong chica, ese. :Foster: the table with his hand Well, then you better find some money fast!! Both of you got 48 hours or the next time you sit down with somebody, it'll be with a public defender! down Why don't you just think about it a little bit, OK? Good afternoon, ladies. I hope you enjoy the show. :Tiffany: We haven't formally met. Tiffany. :Violet: Violet. :Tiffany: You've got incredible eyes, Violet. :Violet: Thanks. Nice dress, Wilma Flintstone. So, did you really kill that douchebag Jay Roma? :Tiffany: Yeah. :Violet: Do you regret it? :Tiffany: Not for a minute. :Violet: I think we're going to get along swell. :Tiffany: BFFs. :Violet: Don't push it. :Tiffany: How'd you get this way? :Violet: What way? :Tiffany: You know what I'm talking about. We're one and the same, Violet. You weren't always like this. What happened? :Violet: I had a really bad day. :Tiffany: So, I've got a question, and you totally don't have to answer it if you don't want to. But what are you gonna do? :Lilith: You are going to make Foster Prentiss pay for what he did. That is what you are going to do. :Violet: I know you. :Tiffany: Well, I don't. How'd you get in here? :Lilith: I go by many names. But you can call me Lilith. :Tiffany: Are you getting blackmailed, too? :Lilith: No. But we have so much in common. :Violet: We were all blessed with great hair? :Lilith: Men in our pasts have wronged us. :Tiffany: What's this all about? :Lilith: It's very simple, actually. Foster Prentiss killed a girl once. And now you are going to kill Foster Prentiss. And in exchange for this task, you will never have to worry about anyone finding out your secrets again. You will be truly safe. And why the sad faces, girls? It's not like you haven't killed before. :Violet: So, what's one more dead jerk, right? :Lilith: Exactly. :Tiffany: Why don't you kill him, then? :Lilith: And not share the fun? her fingers and the doors open Oh. You forgot to thank me for those tickets to the show. It's not like they arrived by magic, you know. Ta-ta! :Violet: So what do we do now? :Tiffany: I've got an idea, chica. :Tiffany: Anything? :Alexis: The only thing I can tell you about Lilith is that according to Jewish folklore, she left her husband, Adam, after she refused to become subservient to him. Although...Dr. Holly Brown writes: "The demonization of Lilith was designed to keep women alienated from their own power and spiritual authority." Now that's what I call girl power. :Tiffany: She was a demon? :Violet: She's Jewish? :Alexis: I don't know who this chick is, but it's obvious she knows way too much about us. :Tiffany: Lilith isn't the problem. Foster Prentiss is. :Alexis: Not for long. :Violet: I don't usually go around killing random dudes without a really good reason. :Alexis: The jerk threatened you. He's trying to extort you. He's obviously a total sleaze. What choice do you have? :Tiffany: What choice do we have? :giggles :Lilith: a magician's costume Imagine being murdered with no one the wiser. Only a grieving mother that held out fruitless hope that you were still alive. Imagine what you would do to get revenge and rest in peace. Now just imagine. And wouldn't you know it? They also found another body buried in the grave. I wonder whose? Cast Episode Cast *Marc Crumpton as Foster Prentiss *Stacy Stas Hurst as Jessica *Christine Donlon as Violet MacReady *Catherine Annette as Tiffany *Madison Dylan as Alexis *Ellie Cornell as Detective Janet Wright *Robert Meyer Burnett as FBI Technician *Michael Hurst as FBI Technician *David E. Williams as FBI Technician *Charlie O'Connell as Jay Roma (archive footage) *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Rick Copp as Richard Hollis (uncredited) *Jasmine Waltz as Tara (uncredited) (archive footage) Episode Crew *Directed by Mark A. Altman *Written by Stanton Carlisle *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Michael Hurst, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Jon Berry *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recordist, Foley Mixer and Sound Editor *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Recordist *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Christopher Mukai - Sound Editor *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Artist Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor *Jessica Honeycutt - Wardrobe Assistant Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1899864/ Visions, Part 2] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/08/07/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-13-visions-pt-2-finale-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 113 – Visions, Part 2] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-visions-part-2/671589 Visions, Part 2] at Video Detective Gallery File:Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany File:Violet MacReady.jpg|Violet MacReady File:Violet and Tiffany introducing each other.jpg|Violet and Tiffany formally introducing each other File:Lilith standing next to a window.jpg|Lilith standing right next to a window File:Lilith giving Violet and Tiffany instructions.jpg|Lilth giving Violet and Tiffany instructions File:Lilith bids Tiffany and Violet MacReady farewell.gif|Lilith bids Tiffany and Violet MacReady farewell File:Lilith snapping her fingers.gif|Lilith snapping her fingers before the lights go out Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes